lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 8: Legacy
On May 22nd, 2018, Shannon Messenger announced that there will be an 8th book in the Keeper series! It is scheduled to be released on November 5th of 2019 in the US and Canada in English. She also confirmed a Book 9, to be released in 2020 and, if the story should require it, a tenth for the following year. The title was chosen on January 17th, 2019 and announced on January 31st, 2019. Synopsis Illusions shatter—and Sophie and her friends face impossible choices—in this astonishing eighth book in the ''New York Times ''and US''A TODAY ''bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series. Sophie Foster wants answers. But after a lifetime of lies, sometimes the truth is the most dangerous discovery. Even the smallest secret comes with terrifying new responsibilities. And Sophie’s not the only one with blank spots in her past, or mysteries surrounding her family. She and her friends are part of something much bigger than they imagined—and their roles have already been chosen for them. Every clue drags them deeper into the conspiracy. Every memory forces them to question everything—especially one another. And the harder they fight, the more the lines blur between friend and enemy. Rejected Titles This is a list of all the rejected titles and the reasons why they were rejected. They were released on Jan. 28-30. * Jan. 28: Inception Reason: There's a very famous movie by the same name, so Shannon Messenger and her editor thought that would be too confusing to have it called the same name. * Jan. 29: Deadlock Reason: '''She was worried readers would see the word "dead" and assume someone dies in the book. Shannon Messenger won’t say whether or not someone dies, but she didn’t want anyone to assume that they did. * '''Jan. 30: Rematch Reason: Shannon Messenger didn't think it felt right, and thought it wasn't exciting enough to do justice to the plot. Also, the book is about more than just matchmaking. Cover The official cover has not been released yet. It will likely be released within the coming months before summer. From the title image, it can be assumed that this volume will carry a similar color scheme with hues of blue, orange, and pink. Fan Theories Title Theories * The title "Legacy" might have been chosen because it has been hinted about how Tam will be filling in Keefe's spot in the "Legacy" thing. -User:Goofygirl323 * It could be hinting toward more information about the "Vacker legacy". -User:MagicDaydreamer * It could be hinting at Lady Gisela's "Legacy" For Keefe-User:MoonCakes64 * I think it might be giving more information on WHY Alvar joined the Neverseen. I also think that it will finally tell us who Sophie's legacy in the elvin world. She might also give us answers about who Sophie's parents are.-User:MagicBunny2018 * I think it's hinting to either Keefe or Fitz's "(Vacker)" Legacy because who remembers when Councillor Terik descryed Keefe and Keefe said I bet Sophie's badness level was off the charts and he said, not as much as yours. User: thebluehydrokinetic * I think it's because Tam is trying to fill in for Keefe's legacy but I think he's going to fail because in book 6 Lady Gisela said that she needed an empath to run nightfall.-User:MagicBunny2018 * OF COURSE SOPHIE AND FITZ WILL BE TOGETHER AHH!!!!! yes! -Suspira Synopsis Theories * Since the synopsis is focused on memories and past, Keefe may get some memories back -User:TheSavageCabbageKing * Maybe what it means by the lines blurring between friend and enemy is that they form an alliance with Fintan. -64.126.36.69 * Probably this time the "super secret special end part" will be about Tam - 23.02.2019 * Maybe Tam will really join the Neverseen for good. I don't want to believe it, but it could happen. -95.104.109.139 * Maybe they are hinting about the secret of who Sophie's biological parents are. -User:Echlinlee Cover Theories * I think the cover may be a darker blue/purple, as the thing that she realized the official cover as. With hints of an pinkish and some orange. -User:Hippers600 * I think Keefe, Sophie, and Fitz will be on the cover, because both Keefe and Fitz are wrapped up into legacies that they didn't know about before, and Sophie because, well, she's the main character. Gildie-Everblaze Other Theories * I'm kinda surprised this hasn't been revealed yet, but I think Blur is Jensi's brother, and I think that may be revealed in Flashback. Gildie-Everblaze Category:Books Category:I LOVE SHANNON MESSEGERS BOOKS!